It's Miley's Fault
by Veritas Found
Summary: Miley’s framed for a threatening note, Jake comes to the rescue...and it’s Sarah’s fault?  [For Word 26 in the 15 Minute Fic comm.]


**Title:** "It's Miley's Fault"

**Author:** Wish Wielder

**Fandom:** Hannah Montana

**Pairing / Character Focus:** Miley, Ashley, Jake

**Challenge:** 15 Minute Fic

**Theme / Prompt:** Word #26

**Word Count:** 930

**Rating:** K / G

**Summary:** Miley's framed for a threatening note, Jake comes to the rescue – and it's _Sarah's_ fault?

**Notes:** I'm not at all happy with this, and don't expect it to make sense. Going along with my firm belief that Jake really is still going to school with them. He's just really good at hiding from the cameras.

**Disclaimer:** "Hannah Montana" and all respective properties are © Disney Inc. Megan D. (Wish Wielder) does not, has never, nor will ever own "Hannah Montana".

"_**It's Miley's Fault"**_

"I don't believe in passing notes," Miley said, her voice steady and calm. It was a total lie – most of her classes were spent chucking bits of paper back and forth with Lilly and sometimes even Oliver – but, at the moment, she felt the lie necessary. One of those little white ones no one really cared about and never hurt anyone. And if it kept her out of trouble, then hey – who was she to complain? Well, ok, so lying was still bad – but justifying it helped her feel better about breaking the ninth Commandment.

"Then why does this have your name on it, Miss Stewart?" the principal asked, and she shrugged. She glanced over at Ashley, who was twirling her long hair around her finger, and sighed.

"I think I was framed," she said, and the principal gave a hearty laugh. She winced at the noise; it reminded her a bit of Uncle Earl at Christmas after he had gotten into the nog. Now those were good times…

"Really, Miss Stewart, can't you be just a bit more original than that? Everyone says they were framed," the principal said. Ashley popped her gum, and the principal shot her a look.

"What? It's not _my_ note!" she said, and Miley rolled her eyes. That much was probably true; she really didn't think Ashley even knew how to spell 'Wednesday', let alone 'execution'. And that was the main reason they were in here, wasn't it? Stupid notes.

"But you are mentioned in it," he said, and Ashley scowled. The principal looked back at Miley. "Now, Miss Stewart, would you mind telling me why you were planning on killing them?"

"But I wasn't! This is all just a big misunderstanding, sir – and I didn't even write that note!" she said, and the principal sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He looked at his desk, frown wrinkles etching below the shiny bald patch crowning his skull.

"We take these kinds of threats very seriously, Miss Stewart," he said. "We haven't started the metal detectors and increased security measures here because we think it breaks down the trust between the students and faculty. We don't want to need a reason to bring that mess in. Now, Miss Stewart, we can let you off with a week's suspension. Maybe not in-school, but we'll send your work home, and it'll give you time to think about all this."

"But, sir, I can't…I have…" she glanced over at Ashley and scowled; the principal knew her secret – it was an unfortunate necessity, but sometimes it paid off. He also knew that any school troubles she had affected her career; what would happen to Hannah if Miley was suspended for a week? She sank back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's fine, sir," she grumbled, and he nodded. He looked at Ashley.

"As for you –" he started, but a knock on the door cut him off. He raised a brow at the shadow seen through the frosted glass and told the person to enter. The door opened, and Miley's eyes widened to see none other than Jake Ryan standing in the door.

'Sweet niblets, what's he up to now?' she thought as he ducked in. The principal, looking as shocked as she felt, asked what he was doing there, and he looked down. His face looked as remorseful as he could manage, though something told her it was just an act.

"I…I came to turn myself in, sir," he said, and a surprised cry of "What?!" echoed from the room's three other occupants. He looked up and bit his lip. "When I heard you caught Miley, I…I couldn't let her get in trouble for my stupidity. I'm sorry, sir. I'm the one behind this."

"Jake…you?" Miley asked, face hurt. She knew someone had framed her, but she hadn't thought it would be _Jake_, of all people. He shrugged.

"Sorry, Miles," he said. The principal sighed and looked at her and Ashley.

"Well, Miss Stewart, it seems you're off the hook," he said. "No suspension, then. You two can leave. All three of you can, actually – I have to get my son from soccer practice. Mr. Ryan? I expect you in my office tomorrow morning to discuss this."

"Yes, sir," Jake said, nodding. He turned and left, and Miley nodded towards the principal before running after him. In the hall, she grabbed his hand.

"Jake, what's going on? Why'd you set me up like that?" she asked, and he raised a brow.

"I didn't," he said. "But Amber wasn't going to come out and confess, was she? Sarah doesn't know that Amber and Ashley tricked her like that – don't worry, I'll tell her tomorrow. Besides, someone had to make sure you didn't get slammed for their genius idea."

"Wait, wait, wait – _Sarah's_ behind this?!" she asked, her voice low and hushed as they walked out the doors of Seaview High. He nodded, grinning.

"Well, who else would want to?" he asked, and she raised a brow at him.

"The note said she was planning on _killing_ them," she said, and his eyes bugged at that.

"_What?!_ That must've been the other two, then – she was planning on _freeing_ them! She just said 'execute' to…well, y'know, 'execute the plan'," he said, and Miley's eyes widened just a bit more. She shook her head, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Good ol' Saint Sarah," she said, looping an arm around his waist as his arm came to rest on her shoulders, "Lab Frog Liberator extraordinaire."

**A.n.:** _The word (note) had me completely stumped, and I have no idea how this came out of it. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. I was aiming for funny. I think I failed horribly. I think I failed horribly at the 'let's at least make this coherent' bit, too. –headdesk– And before anyone asks: no, I was not under the influence of Larry Boy when titling this…_


End file.
